


Hesitation

by motetus



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Digital Art, Fanart, Ghosts, Multi, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 17:26:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7583149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/motetus/pseuds/motetus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“We miss you, Mal and I,” Cobb hums against the back of his neck. “Come home.”</i>
</p><p>Art inspired by the ending of <i>Again, From Zero</i> by irradiatedsoup (art contains spoilers for the story).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hesitation

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Again, From Zero](https://archiveofourown.org/works/705069) by [irradiatedsoup (orphan_account)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/irradiatedsoup). 



**Author's Note:**

> I've had the final moments of Again, From Zero (which is one of my very favourite fics - I highly recommend it even if the pairing isn't usually your thing) in my head for ages, and thought illustrating (roughly - I'd say this is more inspired by than a completely faithful depiction) might finally get it out and let me focus on more lighthearted things... no, it just made me read it several more times, and then desperately search for more tragic Arthur/Cobb and Arthur/Cobb/Mal. Dammit.
> 
> (quote in the summary is taken from the story)


End file.
